Semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors (FETs) are suffered from flicker noise issue. The flicker noise is considered to be caused by trapping and de-trapping of charge carriers. The flicker noise degradation can be an important issue for both low frequency analog circuit and high performance digital circuit, and thus reduction of flicker noise is desired.